The Mob Murders-part 5
by Vince1976
Summary: Things get really dangerous when all of the detectives receive notes. DS Jones ends up locking Barnaby in a closet to protect him. There is no way he will allow Stefano anywhere near his DCI. DCI Banks, DI Lewis and DS Jones get kidnapped and DCS Innocent, DCI Barnaby, DI Cabbot and DS Hathaway have to rescue them before it is too late.


I do not own Midsomer Murders or Inspector Lewis

Author note: DCI Banks makes an appearance

Chapter One

Carl drove through Oxford and stopped in front of the hotel where Detective Chief Inspector John Barnaby and Detective Sergeant Ben Jones were staying. He looked up at the window to their hotel room and noticed it was dark. Carl thought Stefano was making a big mistake. It would be better to put all of the detectives in the hospital. Carl took out the note that Stefano had instructed him to deliver and got out of the car. It was one of a series of notes Carl's boss wanted him to deliver. Carl hoped Stefano knew what he was doing or everything might blow up in their faces.

It was eight o'clock in the morning when Detective Sergeant Ben Jones woke up to the sound of running water. Ben jumped out of bed. That was when he noticed an envelope that had been slipped under the door.

"Where did that come from?" Ben said aloud to himself as he picked up the envelope.

The sergeant tore it open and read the note and gasped. There were just a few lines written what looked like red ink. Ben's dark eyes grew huge as he read the note. It was a threat towards his boss Detective Chief Inspector John Barnaby. The note said:

"If you want to know the truths come to my mansion. If you refuse me I will kill your sergeant very slowly in front of you. Stefano Blake"

Ben suspected it was a trick of some kind to get them to come to the mansion. Stefano would probably kill them anyway.

"Sir" he called.

Barnaby came out of the bathroom and noticed the look on his sergeant's face.

"Jones is there something wrong?" Barnaby asked.

Ben handed the Chief Inspector the note.

"I found this under our door sir" Ben said.

Barnaby eyes hardened as he read the note.

"This is a threat against you" he said, "If Stefano thinks he can use threats to get me to come to see him he is dead wrong"

"What are going to do? Ben asked, "I do not think we can ignore it"

"We need to report this. I do not think we are the only ones to have received notes Jones"

Chapter Two

Detective Inspector Robert (Robbie) Lewis sat at his desk in his office angrily reading the note he had mysteriously received that morning. The note said he better come to Stefano Blake's mansion or else his sergeant would die. Lewis did not like threats and he especially did not like threats against his Detective Sergeant James Hathaway. Lewis looked up as Detective Chief Inspector Alan Banks came walking into the office.

"I can see by your expression Lewis that you also received a note," Banks said.

"He is only trying to get under our skins sir" Lewis said "If Stefano thinks he can threaten me or my sergeant he is dead wrong"

"I would take this seriously Lewis. Stefano is a man who means what he says"

"Well I am not afraid of him"

"We need to show these notes to Innocent"

Lewis snorted.

"She will not take these notes seriously sir" Lewis said "She does not really believe we are in danger in the first place"

"She will have to see the seriousness of the situation or else we all could end up dead," Banks said.

Just at the moment DCI Barnaby and DS Jones entered the office.

"I suspect you two are discussing those notes?" Barnaby asked.

"Everyone must have received one" Banks said.

"I found ours under the door to our hotel room this morning" Jones said.

"Innocent has to see the truth now" Banks said.

Detective Chief Superintendent Jean Innocent just shock her head as she sat at her desk reading the notes. She finally looked up and said:

"Gentlemen. It is obvious that Stefano is just trying to push your buttons and you are letting him"

"Ma`m" Lewis said "Stefano not only threatened me but he threatened to kill James if I do not do what he says"

"Robbie he might kill you if you go to his mansion"

"True ma`m but I am not going to risk something happening to James. I suggest we post guards in his hospital room"

"I do not think that is necessary. Besides I got a call from the hospital that Sergeant Hathaway is awake. He will be released from the hospital soon"

"I still think we need to make sure he is protected ma`m"

Innocent sighed.

"You all are not going to drop this are you?" she said, "You should be concentrating on finding evidence we can use against Stefano and solving this case"

"We have been doing that ma`m" Barnaby said "We also have to watch each others back now that things have gotten very dangerous. I am with Lewis on this. Like Lewis I will not risk my sergeant"

"Chief Inspector Barnaby" Innocent said, "I am telling you that there is no real reason to be concerned"

"I have every right to be concerned for my sergeant's safety. My god have you forgotten he was kidnapped and Stefano did threaten him in that note he sent us. I would give my life to protect Jones from Stefano"

Barnaby noticed his sergeant give him a look of pure shock

"Let us hope that it does not get that far" Banks said also noticing DS Jones's look of pure shock.

Chapter Three

Ben could not concentrate on monitoring the phones. He could not get DCI Barnaby`s comment out of his head. Had his DCI lost his mind? There was no way the sergeant was going to allow his boss to sacferice his life for his. If anyone was going to give up his life the sergeant was going to be the one to do it. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello" Ben said.

"Who am I talking to?" a woman's voice asked.

"This is DS Jones" Ben said.

"I want to report some very unusual activity in the woods. I noticed some men with shovels going into the woods"

"Can you describe these men?"

"They were the ones who had been in the media lately"

"Thank you ma`m. Do you know what they were planning on digging up?"

"No sorry"

"Thank you ma.m"

Ben hung up the phone and went in search of the other detectives. He bumped into Barnaby in the hallway.

"Sir I just received a report from a woman who saw some rather unusual activity in the woods" Ben said.

"What did she see Jones?" Barnaby asked.

"She told me she saw some men going into the woods with some shovels. It looked like they were planning on digging something up"

"It could be the blackmail money. We need to locate DCI Banks and DI Lewis"

"Yes sir"

The detectives decided to wait until dark. When it got dark outside they drove to the woods. Barnaby parked near a nearby trail and the detectives took flashlights and walked into the woods. After a few minutes Banks spoke up.

"I think we can cover more ground if we split up" he said.

"Good idea Alan" Barnaby said "Jones and I will go this way while you and Inspector Lewis go that way"

"Sir" Ben said "I can handle this by myself"

"No Jones" Barnaby said firmly "You are to stick with me and that is an order. You are not to go wondering off by yourself"

Ben turned so that Barnaby would not see him roll his eyes.

"We should all meet back here in ten minutes" Banks said "That should give us enough time to find that money"

"If it is still here," Lewis said.

"We better hope it is still here Inspector" Barnaby said.

The four detectives split in different directions.

Ben had no idea how long he had been wondering around in the woods. The only light was from the moon and his flashlight. The sergeant realized he had lost track of Barnaby. The last time Ben had seen the DCI was when he had gone into the bushes along the trail and that was a good twenty minutes ago.

"Shit" Ben said aloud.

The sergeant knew that the Chief Inspector would probably be in a panic when he realized the sergeant was not with him. Ben hurried along the trail calling his boss.

"Sir" Ben called "Sir where are you? Sir"

Ben was so busy calling out to Barnaby that he tripped over what he thought was a log. It was not a log. It was a body half buried. It looked like the person had been shot. When Ben got a closer look he saw that it was the man who had been posing as Paul Sims.

Banks and Lewis waited by the car for Barnaby and Jones. They had found the briefcase full of money tossed aside into some dead leaves. It had been a good hour sense the DCI and DI had gotten back to the car. Just as they were going to search for the other detectives Barnaby came hurrying up to them.

"I see you two found the money," he said nodding to the briefcase.

"We were lucky it was just tossed into some leaves," Banks said.

Barnaby looked around and noticed that his sergeant was not there.

"Jones" he said "Have you two seen Jones?"

"I thought Sergeant Jones was with you" Lewis said.

"He was but we got separated. I would have thought he would have made his way back here"

"He could still be in the woods," Banks said.

"Or hurt" Barnaby said in a panic "Oh god something has happened to him!"

Barnaby hurried towards the woods but was called back by Banks.

"John" Banks said, "We will wait for a few more minutes. If Sergeant Jones has not returned by then we will go and look for him"

"What if he is hurt Alan?" Barnaby said _or worse_ he thought.

Just then Jones came out of the bushes. He stopped short when he saw the panicked look on his boss's face.

"What?" he asked.

"Where have you been Jones?" Barnaby demanded, "Are you alright?"

"I am fine sir. Sirs you will not believe what I found"

Ben led Barnaby, Banks and Lewis to the body.

"We need to get Laura out here" Lewis said.

Chapter Four

Detective Inspector Annie Cabbot sat in Bank's office and played with a pen, which had been on the desk. She was waiting for Detective Sergeant Hatchley to get back to her. Annie was a little angry on how her conversation with Mike Regan went. Once the DI had the information about Mike Regan's father she was going to bring Mike in for a formal interview. Annie was going to get answers from the lad. She was in no mood to play games anymore. Just as Annie was going to get herself another cup of coffee there was a knock on the office door.

"Ma`m" DS Hatchley said, "I believe I found the information you requested"

Annie ignored the ma`m and gestured for the sergeant to take a seat.

"What do you have for me Sergeant?" Annie asked.

"From what I have been able to dig up you were right to suspect that Mike Regan's father was framed" Hatchley said.

"What is Mike's father is prison for?"

"Murder"

"Murder? Whose murder?"

"His wife's"

Annie nearly fell out of her chair.

"Okay bring Mike in for questioning. He has some serious explaining to do" Annie said.

Mike sat fuming in the interview room. He had been sitting there for an hour. He glanced up when DI Cabbot came into the interview room with the big sergeant who had come to bring him to the station. DI Cabbot and the sergeant took a seat across from him. No one said anything for a good five minutes. Finally DI Cabbot looked up from the notes she had been reading.

"Alright Mike," she said, "I want a straight answer from you. You have been keeping some rather important information from us"

Mike remained silent.

"You better tell us what you know about your mother's murder" DI Cabbot said.

"You have been nosing around in business that is none of your concern" Mike said bitterly.

"We believe it is connected to our case so it is very much our business"

"What do you want to know? Do you want to know that my father is in prison for a crime he did not commit? Do you want to know that he was framed? How about the fact my father found the body? Or the fact that bastard Stefano seduced my mother?"

"We are not trying to hurt you Mike. We just want to get to the truth. Can you tell us what happened?"

Mike snorted.

"I just want to forget that son of a bitch Stefano Blake and what he had done to my family," he said.

"I know this painful Mike" DI Cabbot said "But please we need to know what happened. It might help put Stefano behind bars"

"If you want the truth so be it. The truth is Stefano Blake killed my mother and framed my father for the crime"

Chapter Five

DCI Barnaby, DCI Banks, DI Lewis and DS Jones were all sitting around the squad room the pictures from the latest crime scene pined to the white board. The detectives had come back to the station and successfully avoided running into Innocent. The last thing they wanted was a lecture on how they had lost a suspect and then he had turned up dead.

"Why was he in the woods in the first place?" Lewis asked.

"He might have been looking for the money and ran into Stefano's goons" Banks said.

"He threw away the money as they were chasing him" Barnaby said, "I wonder why?"

"Maybe he did not want it on him if they caught up with him" Ben suggested.

"That money might have been his payment Jones. Why would he get rid of it?"

"He might not have had much of a choice" Lewis said "Maybe they were gaining up on him. Sergeant Jones may be right that he did not want to be caught with it"

"Maybe it was not his payment" Banks suggested "Maybe he planned on stealing it only he was caught"

Suddenly a voice startled the detectives.

"Gentlemen" DCS Innocent said, "I want an explanation as to why our top suspect ended up dead"

"Ma`m" Ben said, "It is not my fault. I was tricked into going to that warehouse. It is not my fault he got away"

"It is entirely your fault DS Jones. If you had not gotten careless none of this would have happened"

"Excuse me ma`m" Barnaby said jumping to his sergeant's defence "As I recall you ordered Jones to work with the hit man so if this is anyone's fault it is yours"

"What was that Chief Inspector Barnaby?" Innocent asked sharply.

"What you asked my sergeant to do was very dangerous" Barnaby said "You should have not ordered him to do it since we all were in danger and still are. It was a bad judgment call on your part"

"How dare you!"

The other detectives grew uncomfortable since they knew what was coming.

"No how dare you. You put my sergeant in danger and he could have been killed. It was lucky that I told him to keep in touch with me," Barnaby said

"_You are so out of line right now DCI John Barnaby_" Innocent hissed.

"I just about had it with your attitude about this case. It was very dangerous from the very beginning but you have refused to see that. Also we have been working hard to solve this case. Now if you want to take me off this case so be it but you will not continue to put Jones, Lewis or Banks in any danger"

"You should not talk to me like that!"

"I can and I will"

"You are going to remain on this case but you are going to follow orders am I making myself clear Chief Inspector?"

"Come on Jones. We have a case to solve"

With that Barnaby left with his sergeant right behind him.

Chapter Six

Later Lewis visited James in the hospital. He updated his sergeant on the progress of the case. The DI also told James about how DCI Barnaby chewed out DCS Innocent. James laughed when he heard that.

"I wish I could have been there to see that" James said chuckling.

"The look on her face was rather funny James" Lewis said, "I don't think she was used to being talked to like that"

"I can understand DCI Barnaby`s anger sir. We all have been targets"

"Well Innocent thinks we are all seeing something that is not there. Does one of us have to die before she sees how dangerous this case is?"

"I think I know what is bugging her sir"

Lewis raised an eyebrow.

"What James?" he asked curious.

"I think she is annoyed that a DCI was telling her she was not seeing the big picture" James said "She is used to being right and having a DCI with a very good reputation telling her she is wrong is like someone sticking needles in her pride"

"That is just stupid James. Innocent is a good detective. She had to be to get to where she is now"

"Think of who is telling her this sir. I think she is slightly envious of John Barnaby"

"Now that is stupid"

"As I recall sir you were envious of DCI John Barnaby when you first met him"

"Yes I was James but I learned to work with him"

"The sad thing is sir some people just can't get over their envy"

Barnaby, Banks and Jones brought in the hit man they had caught into the interview room to question him hoping he would be able to help them find the rest of them. The man just stared at the three detectives not saying anything. He had a wicked smile on his face.

"We want to know where you friends are," Banks said "If you tell us we will give you protection from the Blake family"

"I do not think so copper" the man said "It will be a cold day in hell if I ever help the cops"

"If you don't agree you will go to jail for the attempted murder of a police officer"

"_Attempted murder!_ I do not think so. When I get out of here I will finish that detective off so if I do go to jail it would be for murder"

The man laughed as though he had just told a joke.

"You really think this is all a joke?" Barnaby asked.

"Yes" the man, said, "I do think you are all rather funny"

"This is no joke lad. This is serious. If you do not help us you will go away for a long time and I would not be surprised if the Blake's arrange to have you killed in prison. So you would be better off if you agree to help us"

"Fuck you copper!"

Jones jumped up and grabbed the man by the collar and forced him against the far wall of the interview room. Barnaby went over and tried to break his sergeant's grasp.

"Jones" he said.

"You better wash your mouth off with soap for talking to my DCI like that" Ben growled, "You listen you little slime ball. You are being offered a fair deal and you should take it. I personally would like to see you rote in jail for what you did to my friend but I am outvoted in this matter"

"Jones. Let go! That is enough!"

Ben let go of the man and went back to his seat and sat down fuming. He glared at the hit man as he was led back to his seat.

"You really should control your little lap dog," the man said to Barnaby.

"Just shut up and sit down and listen to what we have to say" Barnaby said firmly.

"I would listen to Sergeant Jones if I were you" Banks said, "This is a good offer and you will not get a better one"

"So if I help you will guarantee my safety" the man said.

"That is the deal," Banks said.

"Alright I agree. But only one of you comes along"

The three detectives just looked at one another realizing this could be a trick and a trap.

Chapter Seven

Annie checked goggle for Mike Regan mother's murder. What the DI found turned her stomach. Mike's mother had been found in the master bedroom. She had been stabbed viciously several times. There had been rumours that Mike's mother had been cheating on her husband but no one knew whom. Annie suspected that she had an affair with Stefano Blake and Stefano was the one who killed her. The detectives who were on the case thought Mike's father found out about his wife's affair and got violent with her. Annie just sighed when she realized that Stefano probably covered his tracks. Any evidence linking him to the murder was probably lost or destroyed. The DI felt she had to talk to Mike again. He was probably there only lead right now. It was beginning to look hopeless. Just as Annie was about to go to talk to Mike again she saw a name. The detective who was in charge of the case was right here in Yorkshire and probably still alive. Annie turned to a PC and said:

"Would you please get DCI Marcus on the phone and tell him that DI Annie Cabbot wants to see him immediately. Tell him it is about an old case of his"

"Yes ma`m" the PC said.

DCI Marcus was a man in his late fifties with dark blue eyes and hair that was already turning white. The man was brought to Bank's office where DI Cabbot was waiting for him.

"What is this all about?" he asked "I was told you wanted to talk to me about an old case?"

"Yes sir" DI Cabbot said, "We believe that it may be linked to our current investigation"

"I do not see how"

"I think you may have the wrong person in prison for Mrs Regan's murder"

"Is that so?"

"The real murder is a man by the name Stefano Blake. The name should sound familiar since he is a well known crime boss"

"I do not know what you are talking about DI Cabbot. Mrs Regan was killed by her husband end of story"

DI Cabbot glared at the DCI.

"With all due respect sir there were rumours that Mrs Regan was having an affair and I suspect it was Stefano Blake and he is the one who killed her"

"Really Inspector. You must not be much of a detective if you take rumours as fact"

DI Cabbot was trying her hardest not to hit DCI Marcus in the face. She had to remember he outranked her.

"Did you suspect Stefano sir?" she asked.

"We did not consider him a suspect," DCI Marcus said.

"Why?"

"There was no reason to?"

"All for god's sake. Surly you considered him a possibility knowing his reputation especially with women"

"Sorry DI Cabbot but you have hit a dead end.

DI Cabbot felt that the DCI was hiding something from her but did not say anything. She needed to talk to Mike before she accused a DCI of possibly being crooked.

Chapter Eight

Mike Regan sighed as he opened his door and found DI Cabbot on his doorstep. He was tempted to close the door in the Inspector's face.

"What now Inspector?" he asked annoyed.

"Can I come in Mike?" DI Cabbot asked.

"I can not stop you"

DI Cabbot was led to a living room.

"What is it you want now?" Mike demanded taking a seat.

"I have spoken to the detective that was heading your mother's case" DI Cabbot said.

"I do not believe you would talk to that son of a bitch!"

"Why?"

"He knew that Stefano was guilty but he made sure Stefano got away with it"

"Why would a senior detective do that?"

Mike looked first at his hands and then back at the DI.

"Do you not know Inspector" Mike said "DCI Marcus is on Blake's payroll"?

DI Cabbot looked at Mike as though she had not heard him right.

"This can not be right," she said.

"It is true" Mike said, "I knew DCI Marcus was crooked and I knew he helped Stefano frame my father"

"So that is why Stefano was blackmailing you"

"He wanted to keep me quiet"

"But Paul found out and was killed for it"

"Yes"

"Peterson must have found out also and stole the blackmail money. He had to be silenced as well"

DI Cabbot had to tell Banks right away. This is what they needed to nail Stefano.

Annie called Banks that evening to report what she found out. DCI Banks was pleased to get the information. He also told Annie to be careful because if DCI Marcus realized she knew the truth he might come after her. The DI promised she would be careful and that she will be in Oxford soon.

Chapter Nine

The next day DCI Barnaby, DCI Banks, DI Lewis and DS Jones were in the squad room going through the latest information about the case. The detectives were so relieved about the latest from Yorkshire. They now had what they needed to put Stefano behind bars. All they had to do know was to round up all of Stefano's goons and get an arrest warrant. They knew it was going to be dangerous. That is why Barnaby was going to be the one with the hit man while DCI Banks and DI Lewis were going to follow in the car behind them just in case something were to go wrong. Ben was a little angry that he had to stay behind.

"Sir why am I not involved in this little operation?" he asked Barnaby.

"Jones it is best you are not involved this time. You were attacked"

"Sir it would be better if it were me. I do not want you killed"

"No I will not allow it"

"But sir if I am killed it would not matter"

Barnaby did not like what he was hearing.

"It would matter to me" he said "I will not have you sacrifice yourself for me"

"Sir" Ben said.

"I said no my friend"

Ben did not care. There was no way he was going to allow his DCI to do this. The sergeant secretly thought of a plan to keep his boss safe.

Ben thought through his plan to keep his DCI safe very carefully. He knew he was taking a big risk risking Barnaby`s anger but Ben cared for the DCI too much to allow him to be killed. The sergeant knocked on DCS`s Innocent's office door.

"Come in" she said.

"Can I have a word ma`m" Ben asked.

"Sergeant Jones" Innocent said, "What can I do for you?"

"I want to tell you there has been a slight change of plans. Barnaby wanted to tell you himself but I thought I should be the one to tell you"

"What Sergeant Jones?"

"I will be ridding with the hit man instead of Barnaby"

Innocent raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked, "DCI Barnaby has been on my case about your safety"

"Positive ma`m"

Ben hated lying especially to a Detective Chief Superintendent but it was the only way he could make sure his boss was safe.

"All right" Innocent said "I will tell the others about the change of plans"

"Thank you ma`m" Ben said.

Chapter Ten

Ben went in search of Barnaby while DCS Innocent went to tell the others the change of plans. The sergeant knew the Chief Inspector might feel a little hurt and maybe a little betrayed that his sergeant would lock him a closet but it was for his own good. When Ben spotted his boss he took a deep breath and went over and grabbed Barnaby`s arm.

"This way sir" Ben said.

"Jones?" Barnaby said puzzled.

"It is for your own good I am doing this"

Barnaby was surprised when he found himself in a closet and the door shut behind him. It suddenly struck him as to way his sergeant would lock him in a closet. The Chief Inspector pounded on the door.

"Jones you let me out of here" he said "I will not let you do it in my place. Open this door!"

"No sir" Ben said sadly "I am sorry I had to do this but I need to do this. It is for your own protection"

Ben walked down the hall ignoring Barnaby`s pleads. His heart felt heavy because he knew he might not survive and he knew his death would just be devastating to Barnaby.

After James was realised from the hospital he took a cab immediately to the police station. He knew about the plan because Lewis had told him and the sergeant wanted to be involved. When he got to DCS Innocent's office she told them the operation was already underway. What surprised James was that DS Jones was ridding with the hit man and not Barnaby.

"I thought Barnaby was going to ride with the hit man," James said.

"It seems there was a change of plans," Innocent said.

"Ma`m I think Sergeant Jones arranged it so he would take Barnaby`s place"

"What are you saying James?"

"I do not think DCI Barnaby would risk his sergeant like that especially after all that has happened to him"

"He lied to me. Dam him! Come to think of it I have not seen DCI Barnaby in the last hour"

James and Innocent rushed out of the office and down the hall in search of Barnaby. Suddenly the two officers heard a thumping sound coming from one of the closets. James opened the closet to reveal an upset Chief Inspector.

"Sir" James said, "How did you end up locked in a closet?"

"Jones locked me in here" Barnaby said, "My god what in the world was that lad thinking?"

"Let us hope nothing will go wrong" Innocent said.

"He was only trying to protect me as I always protected him and I am so afraid it would only get him killed. If Stefano hurts him…"

"Lewis and Banks are following in the other car John" Innocent said feeling shivers go down her spine when she was the fear in Barnaby`s eyes "They will make sure he is safe"

"We have to do after them"

"No Chief Inspector"

"Do not try to talk me out of it. **_I will not loose my sergeant!_**"

Ben did not know when things started to go wrong. He knew it would be a trap. The sergeant saw Stefano's goon Carl and three other men.

"Sergeant" Carl said with sickening sweetness "It is nice to see you again"

Ben said nothing but glared at Carl.

"Where is your boss?" Carl asked "DCI Barnaby"

"He is somewhere safe from you" Ben snapped.

"We will find him. Stefano is expecting all of you. I am sure your friends will be here in a few minute since they were following you"

Ben felt his heart thump. He knew Lewis and Banks would be taken prisoner too. The only good thing was at least Barnaby was safe and that was all that mattered to him. Ben turned when and saw Lewis and Banks being brought over by gunpoint.

"Good" Carl sneered, "Now all we need now is Sergeant Hathaway and DCI Barnaby"

"You leave James alone," Lewis said.

"Sorry Inspector but I can not do that. I have my orders"

Ben, Lewis and Banks exchanged worried looks.

"They will come and rescue you and when they do we will have all of you" Carl said laughing "Stefano has special plans for you"

Ben, Lewis and Banks knew they had walked into a bad situation. Whatever Stefano had planed the detectives knew it would be bad.

Chapter Eleven

Barnaby and James sat in Innocent's office. They were trying to come up with a rescue operation. Word had come in from a PC that Lewis, Banks and Jones had all been taken prisoner and they were being taken to Stefano's mansion.

"I can't sit here while Jones is in trouble ma`m" Barnaby said, "We have to act now!"

"We can't just rush into a situation we know nothing about Chief Inspector" Innocent said firmly.

"All I know is that my sergeant is in real trouble and will be killed if we do not do something now"

"Ma`m" James said, "We had been trying to tell you all along we were in danger"

"I know James and I am sorry I did not really believe you" Innocent said.

"I will never ever forgive you if Jones is killed" Barnaby said bitterly "You tried to block my attempts to protect him and now he is once again a hostage of a real psychopath who would take great pleasure in torturing him"

"John I know that Sergeant Jones means a great deal to you" Innocent said "I can understand your fears"

"I do not think you do. I think you do not really understand the Sergeant-Inspector relationship"

James kept his mouth shut. He knew that Inspector Lewis would be saying the same thing to Innocent if he were there. Before Innocent and Barnaby could say anything further a PC knocked on the door.

"Ma`m" he said, "There is a DI Cabbot to see you"

"Okay officer" Innocent said, "Send her in"

DI Cabbot explained what she had learned from her interviews with Mike Regan. Barnaby paced up and down near the window to Innocent's office. His jaw was set hard. From what the DI said it was obvious that Stefano was a real sick psychopath. What made the DCI even angrier was the fact that a DCI would be that crooked.

"I do not believe this" Barnaby said "How could a DCI be on Stefano's payroll and help him"

"Sir I could not believe it either" DI Cabbot said.

"Well" James said, "We have what we need to nail Stefano the bastard"

"He killed his mistress and had DCI Marcus to cover for him" Barnaby said aloud going over the evidence "He blackmailed Mike Regan to keep him quiet and had Sims, Peterson and Caroline killed because of what they knew"

"It looks that way sir" DI Cabbot said.

"Alright everyone" Innocent said "We need to find Stefano and rescue our officers"

DI Cabbot looked at the DCS puzzled.

"Rescue our officers ma`m?" she asked.

"I forgot to tell you DI Cabbot" Innocent said, "DCI Banks, DI Lewis and DS Jones have been taken captive"

"What?"

"The situation has gotten bad. Let us just hope we are not too late"

Chapter Twelve

Stefano got up from his chair when the detectives were brought into the parlour.

"Welcome everyone" he sneered, "It looks like two of you are missing. All well they will be joining us soon. Why don't you all have a drink"?

"No thanks" Banks said "Why are we here?"

"Good question DCI Banks. I want to play a little game"

"Game?"

"Yes a game. Carl would you bring DS Jones over here please"

Carl grabbed Ben and took him over to Stefano.

"Now Sergeant" Stefano said, "The rules to this game is simple. If you answer my questions you will not be harmed. If you do not then you will suffer. Got it"

"What are you going to do to him?" Lewis demanded.

"Do not worry DI Lewis" Stefano said, "If DS Jones does what he is told no harm will come to him"

"You go to hell" Ben snapped "If you must kill me kill me. I will not answer your stupid questions"

"Sergeant!" Lewis and Banks said together.

"All but you will Sergeant" Stefano said, "Where is DCI Barnaby?"

"I will not tell you" Ben said.

Stefano grabbed a poker from the fireplace and placed the hot end against the sergeant's skin. Ben cried out in pain.

"Stop it!" Banks said moving to help the sergeant only to be held back by Carl.

"Answer my question!" Stefano cried.

Ben did not answer and continued to cry out in pain.

Finding the mansion was not hard. It was a huge house. Several PC`s surrounded the place and DCS Innocent, DCI Barnaby, DI Cabbot and DS Hathaway stayed near the woods on the other side of the road. They could see into the parlour of the house and noticed that Stefano was doing something to DS Jones but they could not see what.

"What is that bastard doing to my sergeant?" Barnaby cried starting to cross the road.

"Stay put Chief Inspector" Innocent ordered.

"He is hurting Jones"

"Stay put"

Barnaby glared at Innocent but did what he was told.

"It seems Stefano is too busy to notice us" Innocent said "Okay DI Cabbot you take some PC`s around the back of the house and wait for my signal. We are going to into that house"

DI Cabbot and a few PC`s went across the road and around to the back of the house.

"I do not think this is such a good idea ma`m" James said, "If we go in now who knows what Stefano might do"

"I agree ma`m" Barnaby said, "Let me and Sergeant Hathaway go in first. Maybe we can calm Stefano down"

"He could kill you Chief Inspector" Innocent said.

"It is a risk I am willing to take"

"So am I" James said.

"Okay you two but if anything goes wrong we are coming in" Innocent said.

Barnaby and James were brought to the parlour by two of Stefano's goons.

"Boss" one of the men said, "Look who decided to join the party"

Stefano turned from torturing Jones and smiled wickedly when he saw whom it was.

"Well" he said "It looks like the gang is all here"

"Sir" Ben said at the same time Lewis said "James"

Barnaby looked in his sergeant's direction and then at Stefano.

"What have you done to him you sick son of a bitch?" he demanded.

"Nothing really Barnaby" Stefano said "Just having some fun"

"You were torturing my sergeant"

Barnaby moved to strike Stefano only to be stopped by Banks.

"No John" Banks said "He is not worth it"

James moved across the room to be at Lewis's side.

"Sir" Ben said, "What in the world are you doing here?"

"Saving your hide Jones" Barnaby said, "I managed to get out of that closet you locked me in"

Ben looked away guiltily.

"Nothing can save you" Stefano said, "You are all going to die"

"I would not be so sure Stefano" Barnaby said "Several PC`s have now surrounded the house and DCS Innocent and DI Cabbot are out there as well"

"Annie?" Banks said.

Barnaby turned towards Banks.

"She came to give us some very interesting information Alan," he said.

"I do not believe you" Stefano said "You have nothing on me"

James spoke up.

"We know you killed your mistress Mrs Regan and had an officer cover it up. You blackmailed her son to keep him quiet but Paul Sims found out and had to be silenced. Then Sam Peterson found out and stole the blackmail money and you had to get rid of him as well. As for Caroline Sims she was killed because she had talked to her brother" James said.

"This is all nonsense," Stefano said.

"I do not think so," Banks said.

Just then several PC`s and DI Cabbot came charging in.

"Annie" Banks said, "Perfect timing"

"Hello Alan" DI Cabbot said.

Barnaby went over to his sergeant.

"Are you okay Jones?" Barnaby asked.

"Fine sir" Ben said "Sorry I locked you in that closet"

"It is okay Jones. I am glad you are alright"

A few days later Stefano and his goons were all behind bars. DCI Banks and DI Cabbot returned to Yorkshire. Ben and Barnaby were at their hotel getting ready to head back to Midsomer. The sergeant had noticed that the Chief Inspector had been very quiet and he knew why. Ben put down his suitcase and said:

"Sir"

"What is it Jones?" Barnaby said in a flat tone.

"I know you are a little angry that I went in your place"

"A little angry?"

"Okay really angry but I did say I was sorry"

"What you did Jones was really stupid. If you ever pull a stunt like that again I will skin you alive"

"Sir"

"Do you know how frightened and sickened I was when I found out you were taken captive by that manic again. I even saw him hurting you through the window. The idea of you being hurt likes that…"

Ben noticed that the Chief Inspector was trying to keep his feelings in check.

"Sir" he said.

"I was ready to take Stefano apart" Barnaby said "It should have been me in your place"

"Sir"

"If anyone tries to hurt you again it would just kill me"

Ben felt himself get all emotional and went over to Barnaby and just laid his head on his chest.

"It is okay sir" he said, "Everything worked out okay"

Barnaby pulled his sergeant close.

"We were lucky this time my friend" he said "I am glad to have you here safe and sound by my side where you belong"

END OF PART FIVE

Question: Did you find the part where Jones locked Barnaby in a closet funny? I found it really amusing as I was writing that scene.


End file.
